Personal communication systems (PCS) employ cordless handsets that are often designed as small as possible in order to make the devices more readily portable. In order to keep the handset readily portable, features such as retractable antennas are incorporated into the handset so that the handset won't occupy as much space when inserted into a pocket or briefcase. In systems requiring antenna diversity, a second antenna is incorporated into the handset and thus presents the challenge of keeping the handset performance at an optimum level while providing an ergonomically suitable solution for the user. In handsets having flaps, a possible solution to this problem is incorporating the second antenna into the flap. Current flap antennas are typically connected to the handset transceiver using a coaxial cable or a flexible circuit interconnect (flex). However, the use of flex circuits and coaxial cable can often present difficult assembly issues in a factory where assembly time and manufacturing reliability are of prime importance. Mechanical problems may also arise with regards to the wear and tear incurred to flex circuits and coaxial cable as the flap is repeatedly opened and closed. Furthermore, antennas incorporated entirely into the flap normally become detuned when the flap is closed, because the antenna couples to a ground potential (GND) plane of the transceiver. Thus, a handset having an antenna incorporated entirely into the flap requires that the flap remain open in order for the antenna to function properly. In addition, for handsets that are designed without a flap, a problem arises of where to place the second antenna when diversity is required as part of the communication protocol.
Hence, there is a need for an antenna that can be incorporated into a communication device that provides an improved interconnect between the flap and the transceiver in order to reduce assembly time and cost in the factory. This antenna should further provide operation in both an opened and closed flap position. Additionally, a handset not having a flap and providing diversity would be of benefit to the user who does not desire a flap.